


ART: THUMMMBS, Jawn!

by Capercally



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capercally/pseuds/Capercally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spawned from an epic Sherlock marathon with my sister and the hours after which we spent browsing dA for ridiculous fanart. This fandom likes its AU’s, that’s for certain (Sherlock Hooves anyone?). I love sphinxes and manticoras, and I love BBC Sherlock, so there you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: THUMMMBS, Jawn!

"Without thumbs, how am I otherwise going to constantly remind people what an insufferable asshole I am?"  



End file.
